


Session #13

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: HSAUOR Extended Universe [5]
Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humor, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: It's been about four months since Narvin's started tutoring Leela, once a week. This is what happened at their 13th tutoring session.
Relationships: Leela (Doctor Who)/Narvin (Doctor Who)
Series: HSAUOR Extended Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Session #13

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The High School AU of Rassilon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292131) by [clockworkouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkouroboros/pseuds/clockworkouroboros). 



> this started off as something completely different, but that's the way writing goes. enjoy :)

It’s been about four months since Narvin started tutoring Leela, and he’s very pleased to see how she’s improved. He’d never have suspected how quickly Leela learns, once she understands the concept, nor just how  _ bright _ she is. He’s admittedly a bit ashamed at his past self’s assumptions about Leela’s intelligence, but he’s pleased his present self knows better.

At present, he’s once again struggling to climb the tree outside her window. He’s about the furthest a person can be from being athletic, so anything beyond a brisk walk as he walks angrily away is too strenuous for him. As he climbs, he grumbles to himself.

“Why can’t she just let me in through the front door like a  _ normal _ person? Or at the very least, leave a ladder outside so I don’t have to - ow! - be attacked by a tree each time I wan... _ need _ to tutor her?!”

Fortunately, as he soon finds out when he reaches the branch adjacent to Leela’s bedroom window, she was, in fact, decent enough to unlock the window so he can climb through without having to go through the whole ordeal of trying to get her attention to be let in. He sighs. 

“There has  _ got _ to be a better way of saying that, that doesn’t make me sound like I’m a dog wanting in.”

He fumbles with the window a little before managing to get it open. He puts his bag through first, and then awkwardly climbs through the window. He’s done this about a dozen times now, but he has yet to master the art of climbing through a window. When he finally manages to get up and stand up straight, Leela’s looking at him, an amused expression on her face, like she’s trying not to laugh. He scowls at her.

“You could have helped me.”

“And miss watching you squirm like a fish in a fisherman’s hand?”

Narvin grumbles under his breath and picks up his backpack from the floor, carrying it over to the foot of her bed. Leela follows him with her eyes, but makes no move to get up. Narvin crosses his arms over his chest, before uncrossing his arms, putting the bag down, and then crossing his arms again. He’d have kept his arms crossed except his backpack was too heavy to make crossing his arms and holding the backpack at the same time a sustainable activity. 

“Are you going to get your books so we can start, or are you just going to sit there smirking at me all evening?” he asks snappishly. Leela rolls her eyes at him - he wonders if she realises how much like Romana she looks when she does that - and sits up, crossing her legs. She pulls a small pile of books backwards towards herself. Narvin can now see that those are her maths books.

“Come,” she instructs, patting the now-empty space in front of her. “Just take your shoes off first. My parents will not be happy if they find shoe marks on my bed.”

Narvin’s momentarily stunned. Up until now, all of their study sessions have been completed on the floor. Leela’s never sat on her bed for them; much less invited  _ him _ onto her bed. He feels his cheeks reddening against his will.

“Y-Your bed?” he squeaks, his voice an octave higher than it usually is. “But...But...I...you...we...I mean...but…”

He trails off as his utterings become nonsensical mumblings. Leela tilts her head at him. Her eyes look wide and innocent, but Narvin could  _ swear _ he sees a wicked glint in them. 

“Is there a problem with me wanting to sit on my bed, Narvin?”

“N-No,” Narvin stammers, struggling to get his thoughts together. “I just...me...you...bed...I-no! I mean...your bed…”

Leela raises her eyebrows, doing a marvellous job at holding back the laughter he  _ knows _ she wants to let out.

“You are still worried I am trying to seduce you, Narvin?” she asks, her tone innocent enough, but he knows her well enough to catch the teasing edge. It’s in this moment that his brain forms the first coherent thought he’s had in nearly a minute.

_ Fuck, I know her well enough. _

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and swallows, calming himself down. By the time he opens his eyes again, he’s calm enough to speak a coherent sentence.

“There’s nothing wrong with you wanting to sit on your bed,” he answers, feeling the blush start to leave his face. “What I want to know is why  _ I _ should have to, as well.”

He deliberately ignores her latest question, knowing going down  _ that _ path of conversation would turn him into a bumbling fool, for lack of a better phrase, and they’d never get anything done. 

Leela frowns at him. “My bed is not good enough for you?”

“That’s not what I said,” Narvin says, mirroring her frown. “I just would really prefer to sit on the floor.”

“And I would prefer to sit on my bed,” Leela counters. “And if I am sitting here, and you are sitting there, you will not be able to teach me anything, unless you are willing to hold your arms up all evening so I can see whatever you want me to see.”

“Then let’s both sit on the floor.”

Leela crosses her arms over her chest. “No. I want to sit on my bed.”

“Floor.”

“Bed.”

“Floor.”

“Bed.”

_ “Floor.” _

_ “Bed!” _

“ _ Floor!” _

“It is  _ my _ house, Narvin, and  _ I _ say we study on my  _ bed _ !”

Narvin, previously getting increasingly agitated, is stunned into silence by the harshness of Leela’s tone. She looks angry; actually  _ angry _ and Narvin suddenly feels immensely uncomfortable. The reason for this discomfort, however, he can’t quite pinpoint. He averts his gaze, staring down at her yellow duvet. Leela’s the first to break the silence.

“If you do not wish to tutor me on my bed, the window is right over there,” she says. She sounds dejected, deflated. Narvin can’t help but feel just a little guilty. He chews the inside of his cheek. Leela uncrosses her legs and starts to lie down, and Narvin makes his decision. 

With a sight sigh, he bends down to untie his laces. He takes his shoes off, lines them up neatly parallel with the corner of Leela’s bedframe, and clambers onto her bed. Leela, having lain on her side turns as he does so, and she smiles, just a little. She sits back up, again crossing her legs.

“So you have decided to tutor me, then?”

“Someone has to,” Narvin answers, somewhat bitterly, though he can’t stop a slight tenderness from slipping into his words. If Leela hears it, she’s gracious enough to not bring it up. His socks, however, aren’t as lucky. Before Leela can thank him or give some heartfelt declaration of how wonderful he is, she notices his socks and squints at them. She guffaws, slapping a hand over her mouth when she can make out the pattern. Narvin sighs wearily.

“Narvin,” she says, her voice strained from trying to hold back laughter. “Are those penguin socks you are wearing?”

“They were a Christmas gift from my grandmother, okay?” he groans. “Just...leave it. Please.”

“Do not worry, I will not tell anyone,” Leela promises. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Narvin’s shoulders drop with relief, glad she’s benevolent enough to not turn him into the laughing stock of the school. “Thank you.”

“...Penguin Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can expect some benny fic soon(ish). i've started her audios and i Love Her.


End file.
